A Pink Dream
by Penance Fae
Summary: Lovino comes home from work dead butt tired and passes out on the couch. But who knew a certain Spaniard would be creeping into his thoughts. A short SpaMano angsty fluff.


Hello! It's me again with another SpaMano fluff bucket and yes I will be using their human AU names so get comfy with it. And remember I am just a newbie so let me get used to this whole deal! But it is fun and entertaining also the second chapter wll be the last and this is rated T because of some pretty strong language potty mouthed Lovino who can't love it? But most of it's fluff and silly some angst mixed in it.

Disclaimer - These characters and their names/ or where they were designed from were not made or thought up by me. This is simply a Fan Fiction for fans and entertainment to users. The origninal creator of these character Hidekaz Himaruya from the popular webcomic and animated series Hetalia : Axis Powers.

* * *

**A Pink Dream**

_Chapter 1: The feeling is overdue._

* * *

Long legs jogged up the walk way to the leaning mansion a sleepy expression playing due to a day with no sleep and a bitchy boss fucking you over the counter with random work documents. Sighing lightly as feet hit the porch step and the trot became a slow walk to a metal door pulling out a key and slipping it into the hole twisting and pushing weakly creeping into the house quietly. All the lights were off. Casual Spaniard lights turned off at 5 in the afternoon oh well he couldn't say much his Siesta was way overdue.

Sighing lightly the Italian tossed his duffel bag on the counter with the tang of keys hitting the glass counter top. Spotting a more than cozy couch the sleepy man fell onto it in a heavy sigh eyes drooping lowly and easily slipping closed. A soft snoring sounded as Lovino was quickly asleep on the soft leather furniture. Into the sleeping world we go. The world was fuzzy and blankets placed on each side. Warm golden brown eyes looked around warily a yawn escaping.

_How did I end up here?_ Lovino thought with confusion shaking it off as the undying warm fuzziness played a heartfelt tune. Ah it was so comfortable so very comfortable. Swinging a little closer to the middle of the bed murmuring lightly. Pressing into something bare and warm it was almost so comfy that Lovino almost forgot- _WHERE THE FUCK AM I! _The shocked Italian was sweating with fear at the presence of another body. _Oh shit did I fuck someone? W-was I at the bar or something! Oh Jesus I don't even know their face! None the less I forgot I JUST lost my virginity and don't even remember! FUCK FUCK FUCK! _

The warm figure jolted slightly then relaxed and it only made the cowering Italian whimper with regret of making the fidgeting moves. A soft chuckle was heard from the other end making Lovino's thoughts run right out the window. Jesus he could have pissed himself right then and there. That laugh was so familiar it made Lovi want to scream in surprise. The figure in front of him shuffled around exposing a lovely tanned body delightfully curved muscles and sleepy caressing green eyes that expressed a gorgeous smile.

A soft sigh emitted as golden brown flecked eyes clashed with lovely green. The sighing man let on a deep tone a rumbling one that Lovino had grown up with for thousands of centuries. Antonio. For some reason Lovi just stayed put staring up in shock as Antonio moved his hand to gently caress his cheek and whispered. _"Good morning Mi Corazon~." _It sent shivers flinging down the younger mans back. And a squeak released from his lips as the tanned man leaned down capturing Lovino's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Oh? Such sweet noises you make my darling... Might you care for some break fest?" Pulling back Antonio questioned. Eyes meeting with a stuttering Lovino. Giggling as a rosy red flush cascaded across Antonio's face. "Your so cute _Me Tomate_. I will just take that as a yes! Now get some rest I will give you some break fest in bed!" With that leaning up placing a soft kiss to Lovino's already reddened cheek. The elder man pushed the sheets back making Lovino suck in a gasp of air seeing as he was fucking _NAKED_.

Lovi watched with wide eyes as that oh god he would regret these thoughts later. **SEXY FUCKING HUNK OF ASS! **Moved off from the bed toned body and more than well muscular back AND ASS. Showed oh god he couldn't even speak when the man turned around showing his frontal body to Lovi. Toni caught this giggling slyly and winking. "Like what you see~? Well maybe you will get to see this later tonight, _Me Amor_~." With a clack of a tongue swaying his hips teasingly the chocolate haired man slipped from the room.

He couldn't breath or dare move awe struck to the core. Swallowing harshly slipping a hand on the fabric lifting it up and peering under. Letting out a loud squeal and falling back hands slapping to his forehead_. "WHAT THE FUCK..." _Groaning in shock. Well it's not like he disliked this no but it was just so surreal and why couldn't he remember anything! There was no hang over feeling or anything. _Damn maybe he fucked me so good I forgot._ Face frowning with disturbance at the thought. What the hell was going on here?

Rolling over glancing at a clock nearby it read 12:30 A.M. Snorting lightly by the lateness of the day. Typical Antonio. Stepping out of bed cautiously awaiting any lower back pain **(Hey he read about these kinds of things. DON'T JUDGE) **But to Lovino's surprise. He didn't feel a thing not one simple tinge of pain. Shrugging it off still a little confused. Stepping over to the bathroom but pausing seeing an already cleanly folded pair of clothes on the dresser. Frowning at this Lovino snatched them up and quickly dressed.

A regular pale green v-neck with some nice black sweats something to laze in it seemed. Looking around the familiar room with curious eyes. Well hey it was not the first time Lovino had snooped around this room especially as a child but it had been a long time since he had been in here. Sitting on the bed still slightly surprised in this moment Lovino really didn't know... How to feel. Angry, disgusted, shocked, sad, happy. It was all just so much confusion_. He was angry yes! Sad slightly... Confused definite. Happy, guiltily YES OH HELL YES. _

It wasn't everyday you woke up to a fine assed Spaniard with soft caring eyes, and a husky voice. Now was it? Sighing with distaste but pausing hearing familiar foot steps sound up the steps panicking he rolled himself comfortably back in the sheets pretending to sleep. Why you ask? Shut the fuck up I don't really know either. The lean Spaniard stepped into he room cooing softly seeing as too or thinking that Lovino was asleep. "Ah, how sweet. _Me _must be very tired from earlier events... _Cute_."

Placing the tray on the floor and gently clambering into the bed with soft movements slipping underneath the blankets wrapping a strong tanned arm around the smaller man making a shudder phrase from his body. And almost gasping but that would blow his cover as Antonio cuddled nuzzling the back of his more than sensitive neck. Biting a lip and embarrassingly enjoying the warmth brought to him. But a wave of emotions collided as the Spaniard muttered such sweet words.

"I love you, my _Lovi_~. Sweet dreams... I'll warm your break fest up for you later." Huffing lightly as a furious blush raced across his face but for some reason this feeling was so foreign and soft. Like getting your first favorite toy and cuddling it every night with love but 10x greater. Swallowing lightly snuggling into the embrace. He decided to enjoy the bliss while it lasted. Murmuring quietly. _"I love you too... A-antonio.." _For once in a rare moment the younger man smiled and quickly fell asleep into a cozy dream.

* * *

This is only the first chapter! You might bes surprised whats on the other side?


End file.
